


Settling In

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	Settling In

Dougray comes to stay with Karl  
 **players only. backdated. takes place in Vancouver where Karl's shooting Almost Human.**

_warning for blood_

"The place isn't huge," Karl says, giving Dougray the tour, "but it's a good size and it's close to everything. A few steps down that way," gesturing to the left out the window overlooking the water, "and there's a water ferry that'll take you over to Granville Island. There's a huge market there, bunch of galleries, some restaurants. A block over the other way and there's a huge long street of shopping, nice Whole Foods place, library. And Stanley Park's close by, the marina's just there..." He finally shuts up, trailing off, smiling at his lover, their boy, so fucking happy to have him here. And not just for a visit.

"This is gorgeous, Karl," Dougray enthuses softly, lifting his hand to one of the floor-to-ceiling curved windows as he looks out in wonder. He doesn't quite dare to touch the glass, though, worried about leaving fingerprints and marring the view. "How many days a week is it sunny, do you think?"

Karl laughs. "I'm not sure. It could be absolutely gorgeous for days or rain for a week straight. Much like London," he adds with another chuckle.

Dougray turns away from the window with a smile. "Have you been sailing yet?"

Karl shakes his head, moving behind Dougray to wrap his arms around his lover and kiss the back of his neck. "I haven't had the time to look into renting a boat or anything."

"With your leave, I'll take care of that," Dougray suggests, relaxing into Karl's embrace. It strikes him funny how he's come to crave simple moments like this, moments he might genuinely classify as _cuddling_ and yet no longer feel any shame for doing so. The way his lovers have drawn him out of his protective shell over the years, teaching him that he didn't need to constantly hide behind lust and bravado, but could safely drop his guard to accept - and give - affection as well.

Of course, he does still depend on the lust.

"Sure." Karl nods. "You want some time to get settled in?" Pretty much every other visit, Dougray's just lived out of his suitcase.

"Yeah, definitely." Dougray turns in the circle of Karl's arms, and threads his fingers through his lover's hair. "Later, though." He grins.

"Later?" Karl grins back. "What did you want to do in the meantime? Are you hungry? Did you want to check out the neighbourhood?" he asks, totally straight-faced although his eyes are sparkling with mirth.

"Hmm. About that," Dougray begins, doing his very non-actor best to match Karl's earnest expression. "...No. I'd very much prefer that you take a few moments and fuck me until I bleed. If it's not too much trouble, Sir."

JesusChrist. There's a moment's pause, the words sinking in, and then Karl slaps Dougray on the ass. "I want you naked and on the bed," he growls. " _Now._ "

 _Thank you heaven yes_. It was a hell of a gamble Dougray took, showing up unprepped. If things had gone differently, he could have been in a metric fuckload of trouble for breaking one of the rules of his contract. But that growl tells him that Karl might be accepting of the lack of lube, just this once, and Dougray is damn near shaking with anticipation as he strips out of his clothes and goes to his hands and knees on the coverlet.

Moving to the bed, behind Dougray, Karl bites back a soft groan, one look at his boy's tight pucker telling him Dougray _is_ going to bleed. "You planned this, didn't you," he says, pulling his t-shirt over his head and dropping his jeans.

"I hoped, Sir. And I was willing to accept the consequences if I displeased you," Dougray confesses. This is something they almost never do; well, between him and his two sirs, anyway. Between Karl and Harry... that may be something else entirely. "I just hoped," he swallows hard and tries to steady his voice, "I hoped we could do this to mark the beginning of my stay with you, as, as a sort of really solid connection. Reconnection." All right, so it sounded less stupid and more certain in his head.

"I think it's wonderful," Karl murmurs, kneeling on the bed behind Dougray, his hands spreading his boy's cheeks, eyes locked on his hole. "You look so fucking good like this."

Fighting a tremble at Karl's touch, Dougray smiles. "How do you mean? Desperate and vulnerable?"

"That too, but unprepped, your hole so tight," Karl murmurs, using his fingers to pull Dougray open even more.

Dougray grimaces, a wordless cry ground through his teeth. _Fuck_. Okay, he knew this was going to hurt, it's not like he didn't know that. But more than that it's the connection he craves, and this next part he needs to just get through, slow breath in and out.

Unable to resist, and mindful that it won't make much difference anyway, Karl leans down, dragging his tongue across Dougray's open hole.

Now that's something Dougray definitely wasn't expecting. He moans, a swift bolt of lightning streaking through him. "Oh god, Sir," he whispers, and licks suddenly-dry lips. "Thank you, Sir."

Karl doesn't respond. He's too busy tonguing into Dougray, licking deep and then deeper, his nose pressed tight into his boy's cleft.

It's a pleasure Dougray thinks he could definitely do with more of, although he never has the courage to ask for it, his inherent shyness still seizing him at the last. But when Karl just gives... He shivers, feeling the hard pulse of need in his cock, and he can't help the way his muscles contract around his lover's tongue, so eager for more.

Karl takes his time, drawing things out, fucking Dougray long and slow and deep until his tongue and jaw are both aching, his cock begging to be buried inside his boy.

And it's bloody good timing, because Dougray is growing truly desperate, his hips beginning to rock with the smooth rhythm of Karl's tongue until it just can't satisfy him anymore. "Oh fuck please, Sir," he moans, twisting the coverlet in his fists. "I beg you, Sir, give your boy your cock."

How the hell could he deny that? Karl pulls back with a rough groan, his cock aching, palms some spit over the length and then lines up, slowly pushing in.

Spit as lube is barely noticeable, but Dougray's hyped-up state of arousal makes a huge difference. Now when the stark flashes of pain sear through him he grinds his teeth but bears down to help his lover, needing so badly to have Karl deeper inside him. To have his sir _take_ him. "Oh fuck yes, Sir. Yes."

It's rough going, Dougray's body resisting despite both their desires, but Karl pushes steadily in, groaning under his breath when _something_ gives and the path eases, suddenly slicker than before.

Dougray cries out and his body involuntarily jerks forward, away, attempting retreat. Fuck that. The instant his brain catches up he shoves himself back until he can feel Karl's thighs against his own -- until he can start to slip into that space where it's not just acceptable but it's _safe_ to let his boundaries soften. A space where he can lose himself in something bigger.

"Good boy," Karl murmurs, the praise so deserved. His hands roaming over Dougray's flanks, calming him as he pulls out and pushes in again, slowly, still careful not to tear any more than he has to.

There's no way for Dougray to pinpoint the exact moment when he started to bleed, but he knows for sure that it's passed. A wash of relief and gratitude flows through him, just knowing that his sir's cock must now bear the marks, that surely now Karl's skin carries bright red streaks of himself, binding them together. He groans, a soft sound of surrender, and simply lets his lover claim him.

It feels incredible, taking Dougray like this, no lube, nothing between them, his cock glistening with red as he slides into him again and again, each and every thrust becoming easier and easier, Karl's balls starting to tighten, pleasure flushing through his whole frame.

Soon Dougray's moans begin to melt into gasps, and he struggles to maintain his position like a good boy. "Yes," he whispers, loving the feeling of Karl filling him so well. "God, yes. Thank you, Sir."

"Thank _you_ ," Karl murmurs, starting to fuck Dougray harder, faster, unable to maintain the slow thrusts any longer, his orgasm hovering right _there_.

"Ohfuck," Dougray mumbles, dropping forward to brace on his forearms, his face pressed to the bed. The posture changes the angle, sends entirely different sparks of pleasure up his spine, and he whimpers as he hungrily bucks back against Karl for more.

"Oh, god, so close," Karl breathes, going in even harder, riding that edge for as long as he can. "You gonna come for me, boy?"

It takes real effort to power past all that whimpering and form actual words. "Yes, Sir," Dougray manages to say. And then that old favourite, "Please!"

"Good boy." Karl pulls back and slams in with a shout, his orgasm crashing over him, his cock spurting hot and thick, flooding Dougray's battered hole.

His sir's climax triggers his own in an instant, and Dougray shudders at the force of the pleasure rushing through him. He whimpers into the coverlet, helpless in the moment -- just the way he loves it. Gasping for breath, he unclenches one of his fists and shifts his weight so he can reach back for Karl, needing to touch him.

"Hey," Karl murmurs, linking their fingers together, unwilling to pull out just yet, everything about this moment so fucking perfect. "I love you," he whispers.

Dougray can only grin, but of course a grin that's as blissed-out and endorphin-soaked as all that tells a story all its own. "Yes, Sir."  



End file.
